


A Man Who’s Holding a Flower Called You

by gdyb1988



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Embarrassment, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Singing, They are too cute i swear, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdyb1988/pseuds/gdyb1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BIG BANG returns to the MAMA awards 2015! But Seungri has something more up his sleeves than anyone expected! Cue Shenanigans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Watching BigBang on stage was always a thrill. A veteran of the music industry, their performances were always top notch. Many groups aspired to be like them. Many fans adored them. Their return to the game as a group this year was a highly anticipated and revered event. Now here they were, performing on stage in front of everyone at one of the most prestigious awards of the year. The MAMAs.

Sehun, in his seat next to Chanyeol, sat stoic in the performances, occasionally mouthing along or making little dance movements. Chanyeol was more ostentatious than he was, making it known he knew every song of every group of every performance ever.

Big Bang on stage was a wonder to behold. Their charisma and stage presence were no joke. They commanded their stage as well as a veteran group should. When “Bae Bae” was their next song, the crowd cheered. Many got into it. The performance itself went through its course with no issues or anything crazy. That is, until Seungri left the main stage.

“Where is he going?” Sehun asked Chanyeol, who merely shrugged in response.

It took them some time to notice Seungri was actually heading towards them. Shocked, EXO stood up to great their music senior. They all bowed, including Sehun. The blond singer laughed, pushing Sehun back down as he stood. Registering a bit of shock, Sehun looked up at Seungri, before Seungri took residence in Sehun’s lap, smiling charmingly. The younger almost squeaked, as he turned red. Dramatically, Seungri sang, cradling Sehun to his chest. The latter could only smile in response, it was his only defense.

Embarrassed, Sehun hid his face in his hands, turning his face into Seungri’s chest away from the camera and the eyes of his bandmates. Singing, the elder placed a hand on Sehun’s chest near his suit pocket. It lingered there for a bit longer than necessary. When finished singing, Seungri got up quickly from Sehun’s lap, his arm unwrapping from Sehun’s shoulders. He couldn’t bear to look at the elder as he darted back towards the stage, his face fully flushed. Chanyeol laughing did not help at all.

The performance continued, as if nothing had happened at all. Yixing looked over at Sehun, shaking his head. The poor man looked as if he was about to have a mental breakdown. He could only smile.

“Yup, we are a manly group. A manly, manly group,” Yixing repeated to himself.

Joonmyeon met Sehun’s eyes and raised his eyebrows jokingly. Chanyeol slapped his shoulder, still laughing.

“Well weren’t you the lucky one, Sehunnie?” Chanyeol laughed hysterically.

“Not funny, hyung,” Sehun replied, deadpan.

Truthfully, his heart was beating rapidly. His face felt warm from blushing so much. Stretching his arms a bit to relax after the spectacle, he felt something prod his chest lightly from his suit pocket. Confused, he fished the offending item from his pocket. A folded piece of paper. When had that gotten there?

Chanyeol leant over his shoulder. “Oh? What’s that?”

He snatched the paper from Sehun and opened it. Sehun tried to grab it back. Resistance to Chanyeol was futile. Whatever was on the paper, made Chanyeol almost fall off his chair in laughter. He handed the paper back to Sehun, trying to catch his breath.

Nervous, Sehun read the paper. It was Seungri’s handwriting. With his phone number and directions to call his favorite hyung. And a kissy face. Sehun couldn’t be more embarrassed.

When Chanyeol was a bit more composed, he leaned over again. “So, you gonna call him?”

“No.”

Chanyeol pouted. “Aw, why not?”

“That was the stupidest stunt he could ever pull.”

“Come on, it was cute. Don’t be mean.”

Sehun slapped his arm and turned away from him, continuing to watch the award’s show. For the rest of their time, he looked forward and tried to not look around. He could not bear to make eyecontact with Seungri.

Unfortunately, EXO had to leave a bit before the show ended, as it went over its scheduled time. While in the van, Sehun stared at the paper in his hand. Sighing, he thought about what he should do. Arguably, it couldn’t hurt just to see what the elder had wanted.

*******

When Sehun was alone, he pulled the paper out again. Staring at it, he hesitated. Taking in a deep breath, he dialed the number and waited.

“Hello?” Seungri answered, his voice softer on the phone.

“H-hyung?” Sehun squeaked.

“Eh? Sehunnie?! You called me!” Seungri exclaimed excitedly, almost dropping his phone in the process.

“Yeah. I did,” Sehun spoke slowly, his heart racing. “So why did you give me your number? We barely have met, hyung.”

“Because. You are cute. And now is as good as a time to get to know each other.”

Sehun could imagine Seungri grinning from across the line. “To get to know each other?”

“Duh, silly! I could have pulled that stunt with anyone. There was my personal dongsaengs in iKON, the dorky kids of Bangtan, the boys in Monsta X, etc. Point is, I went to you.”

“Hyung,” Sehun breathed through the phone, his face feeling hotter than ever.

“So then. Now that’s explained and such. I have an important question to ask, Sehunnie.”

Sehun paused. “Yes, hyung?”

“Will you go out on a date with me?”

Sehun dropped his phone. Scrambling to pick it up, he squeaked out of further embarrassment. Quickly he put the phone back to his ear, after ensuring he didn’t shatter it. 

“This is not a joke?”

“Completely real. As real as Seunghyun hyung’s furniture collection. Which is very, very real. And large. And expensive. But not the point. So will you?” Seungri babbled.

Sehun paused. How bad could it be to go out with Seungri? He seemed like a good person from what Sehun has seen while on music shows and whatever variety shows air on TV.

“Yes, I’ll go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungri take Sehun out for a date to an interesting location~

Sehun hasn’t been on a date in a while. Being an idol makes dating rather difficult, so he opted to not bother with it at all. That is, until Seungri decided to change things up. Immersed in thought, he thumbed through the clothes in his closet, unsure what to wear. Lost in fashion choices, he calls for his favorite hyung, Jongdae for help. Poor choices were made here.   
Jongdae pores through the clothes, taking out the most skin-tight, revealing items of his wardrobe, laying them on his bed. There was no hesitation here whatsoever.  
“Hyung…is this really a good idea?” Sehun looked at the outfit his hyung picked out for him.   
On the bed was a low-cut v-neck top and the tightest ripped jeans Sehun owned. He grinned, his smile catlike.   
“Seungri hyung will love it! I swear!” Jongdae affirmed, trying to impose the articles of clothing on the poor boy.   
Long story short, Jongdae forced him into the outfit. Truthfully it looked good. Intense but good. The jeans showed off his ass in the best way and the shirt showed off his intense collar-bones. Jongdae was smiling brightly, trying to not laugh.   
“See?! He will love it!” Jongdae exclaimed as Sehun continued to stare at himself in the mirror.   
“He will most certainly not love it,” a voice interjected from the doorway.   
Mama Joonmyeon was here to save the day. He came in and sighed intensely. His attention turned to the now laughing Jongdae.   
“Jongdae,” Joonmyeon spoke calmly. “Are you trying to dress him up for a date or for the strip club?! He is NOT wearing that!”   
Jongdae shrugged. “Well. My work here is done. Knock ‘em dead maknae!”   
He left before Joonmyeon could attempt to cause physical harm to himself. Joonmyeon sighed, rubbing at his temples in annoyance.  
“Seven years….seven years,” he repeated under his breath.   
He investigated Sehun’s closet. Eventually he pulls out a pair of equally tight black skinny jeans, a black tanktop, and a blue flannel button down. It would accentuate his blond hair well. Sehun looked at Joonmyeon.   
“Hey. If we are gonna show off your assets we are gonna do this classily. Not the Jongdae way. Now put these on!” Joonmyeon cried.   
“HEY! He looked damn good in that outfit!” Jongdae screeched from the distance as Joonmyeon wrestled Sehun into the outfit he chose.   
***  
Meanwhile, Seungri was already dressed up, pacing in his bedroom. His phone was in his ear, the dial tone stopping abruptly.  
“Maknae?” Seunghyun answered.   
“Hyung!!! Can I ask for a favor?” Seungri chirped. “You are the best hyung after all.”  
Seunghyun sighed. “What now, Gri?”   
“Can I borrow your house? I have a date! And my house is…well. You let Youngbae take his girlfriend all the time! And besides when are you home, you are always with Jiyong hyung!”  
“That’s because I trust his girlfriend, not Youngbae. You’ll burn my house down, Ri. I know you. You’ll do something ridiculous and bring bodily harm to my furniture.”  
“But hyuuuunggggg! Sehun is trustworthy! Those EXO boys are responsible and kept in line. It’ll be fine! And I am not that bad!” Seungri whined. “Besides you owe me. I pushed you back from the fireworks that one time!”   
Seunghyun audibly sighed from the other end of the line. He paused.   
“Fine. I was gonna be at Jiyong’s today anyway. Just. Don’t touch certain furniture pieces. You know damn well what not to touch. Do not go in my room. And trust me I will notice if you fuck with anything. Got it?” Seunghyun had caved into Seungri’s desires.  
“Thanks, hyung!!! Love you!” Seungri hung up the phone.  
***  
By the time Joonmyeon was done with Sehun, he was dressed, polished, and in the words of Jongdae “smelled like heaven.” Mind you, Sehun could have done it himself. But as aforementioned he hadn’t gone on a date in a very long time.   
A knock was heard on from the front door, Joonmyeon forcing Sehun towards it to open it. He did so, and Seungri was waiting in front of it. The elder was dressed in black skinny jeans and a dark navy button down that was open in the first few buttons. Seungri style of course. The elder smiled cutely, forcing Sehun to smile in return.   
“Hey hyung,” Sehun greeted, looking the elder up and down.  
“Hello Sehunnie!” Seungri grinned. “Ready to go?”   
Seungri peered over Sehun’s shoulder, and waved to the scowling Joonmyeon in the hallway.   
“I’ll bring him back alive and well! Don’t worry Joonmyeonnie!”  
Sehun laughed. “Ready to go, hyung?”  
Seungri nodded and ushered him out of there, walking him to his car. Sehun tensed slightly as he felt Seungri’s hand lightly on the small of his back. It almost could not be felt at all. Nevertheless, it was there. He opened the passenger door like a gentleman, allowing for the younger maknae to get settled before they set off to drive.   
Sehun had no idea where they were heading, no confirmations or designations were made to allude to a location. Joonmyeon had told him to text if there was any form of altercation or problem. Always a worrywart.   
Immersed in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that Seungri, while driving, placed his hand over Sehun’s, which was resting comfortably on his own thigh. Sehun’s eyes flickered from the hand to the elder. Then back at the hand. He almost squeaked out of sheer shock. Seungri squeezed his hand gently, almost reassuringly. Dammit could the man read minds too?  
“So hyung,” Sehun finally broke the silence. “Where are we going?”  
“For a drive,” Seungri winked.  
The older male made a soft sound as he pulled his hand-with Sehun’s attached- to the stick to switch gears, using Sehun’s hand to maneuver, with his own on top of it. Then, he put the hand back so their hands were resting on Sehun’s thigh.   
“You know, and pardon me for being forward. But you look cute today Sehunnie!” Seungri grinned, making Sehun turn away from him to stare out the window, his free hand trying to cover his reddening face.   
“T-thanks, hyung,” Seungri spluttered out.   
***  
Eventually, Seungri stopped the car at what appeared to be a residence. Sehun stared out and observed his surroundings. He had no idea where he was.   
“So, where are we, Seungri hyung?” Sehun asked, finally turning to face Seungri, who finally took his hand off of Sehun’s.   
“Seunghyunnie’s house!” Seungri declared blatantly.   
“Why?”   
“Because that’s where all the members of Big Bang go to date! And besides, where else could we go? Can’t go out in public or Dispatch will be all up on our asses!”   
Seungri opens the door of the car and steps out, coming over to help Sehun from the car as a gentleman would.   
Sehun thanks him and follows him- partly by choice and partly because Seungri has now a firm hold on his hand, their fingers intertwined. Seungri’s forwardness was off-putting somewhat, but at the same time, it was nice. Seungri was actually a nice guy. The tabloids did not always give the man justice.   
The inside of Seunghyun’s house was exactly as you’d expect. Furniture- mostly chairs- and art. The classiness was so apparent it was dazzling. Seungri took him through the house, pointing out all the things that he wasn’t allowed to touch. Sehun followed him by the hand, into a separate room with a bar and some couches. It was literally a personal bar space- perfect to spend time with a significant other. It also wasn’t just alcohol, a real coffee machine as well. Nothing less than Choi Seunghyun  
Seungri sat Sehun down on a sofa, the black leather plush and soft. He went himself to the bar area, nosing around the cabinets.  
“Coffee?” Seungri smiled. “Tea?”   
Sehun’s eyes flickered over to Seungri, crossing his legs. “Um, I prefer tea.”  
Seungri set to work boiling water, all the while rattling on about this exotic tea Jiyong gave Seunghyun (which was the tea Seungri was brewing). Sehun noted that Seungri enjoyed to talk. A lot. His glance flickered around the room. The ambiance was soft and cozy.  
“So,” Sehun started. “You guys seriously bring dates here to Seunghyun hyung’s house?”  
“Isn’t it perfect though? Bae always brings his girlfriend here! Hyung is always at Jiyonggie’s anyway. Plus it is so hard to date being an idol. Especially with the lurking vultures that call themselves paparazzi. And the saesangs too. It’s too risky to go out. You’ll get caught.”  
“So not to miss the point here but won’t Jiyong and Youngbae hyung kill you for not calling them both hyung? Coming from one maknae to another,” Sehun interjected, watching Seungri fish out two gold rimmed maroon cups.   
“Nah, its fine. They can’t hear me anyway,” Seungri winked, pouring the tea.   
Sehun shrugged, eliciting a soft chuckle from his hyung. Seungri, carefully, brought over the two cups, setting them on the table, taking a seat right next to Sehun.   
The tea itself smelled heavenly- a soft mix of fruits and herbs. It smelled sweet, matching its dark red tone. Sehun thanked him before picking up the cup offered to him. He sipped, letting the tea tantalize his taste buds. It truly was an exquisite tea. Seungri watched his motions from behind his cup, observing the younger male.   
“This is delicious hyung,” Sehun smiled brightly.   
“Isn’t it?” Seungri replied, his hand falling around the sofa almost around Sehun.   
His body was turned to Sehun, and his posture was relaxed. Whereas, Sehun was more reserved and tighter with his motions. Call it nerves. Or restraint. Maybe a bit of both.   
They then spiraled into conversation about anything and everything. From music to animals to science to dreams to aliens to literally anything one could talk about. And it felt nice. Talking to Seungri made Sehun feel happy. During their conversation, they became closer as well. Seungri had his hand draped loosely near Sehun’s shoulders, his legs intertwined with those of the younger. They went on like this for at least almost two hours. Both of them had practically lost track of time while talking between themselves.   
Sehun shook his head a bit, causing some of his hair to fly into his face. When he went to push it back, a hand stopped him. Seungri brought his hand down and then gently pushed the hair back himself.   
“You know, you really are adorable, Sehunnie,” Seungri smiled, his hand still holding Sehun’s. “Truthfully, I chose you for the MAMA performance myself. And I regret nothing about it. I think you are an amazing guy, inside and out. I could literally have my pick of any man or woman then and also right now, but to be honest. I want you. I hope you find it that way too. This, as in, dating. I want to do this again.”   
Sehun blushed, his face red. “You really mean that, hyung?”  
Seungri nodded, smiling his panda-like smile. Before Sehun could reply, his phone on the table started to buzz rapidly. The screen lit up, displaying the caller ID “Leader hyung.” Seungri’s eyes flickered to it, then back to Sehun.   
“You may want to…answer that,” Seungri stated. “It is your leader and all.”  
Sehun answered to a voice immediately assaulting his ears. “Sehun-ah! Are you alright? How’s it going? I want to make sure my son is ok! No injuries? No rape? Is he bothering you?!”   
Sehun sighed. To prevent Joonmyeon from having an aneurysm, he had to respond to him. He mouthed apologies to Seungri.   
“I am fine, hyung. Please. You are interrupting. I will see you later,” Sehun hung up the phone on him before he could respond.  
Seungri laughed a little at the panic of the younger’s leader. But he knew the feeling. Jiyong was no different. He always fawned over him when he did anything alone, always checking up on him. That was back in the dorm days though.  
“Anyways,” Sehun coughed. “I also enjoy your company, hyung.”  
Seungri beamed at those words, almost surprised to hear the reciprocation of the younger. Sehun gently squeezed the elder’s hand, almost in reassurance.   
“So then, would you want to make this, us, a thing?” Seungri continued, his fingers gently fingering the shoulder of Sehun’s shirt.   
Sehun smiled, his face purely scarlet. He nodded, making Seungri legitimately squeal from happiness.   
“I would like that, hyung.”  
Seungri then decided, now was as good as a time as any. He brought his hand not tangled in Sehun’s to gently cup Sehun’s face. He began to lean in, the notion making both their hearts pound. Gently, he kissed Sehun, causing the other to place his free hand against the elder’s chest. His fingers gently pulled into the fabric of his shirt. Seungri’s hand slid back to cup Sehun’s neck, tilting his head.   
Seungri’s motions had Sehun practically melt, the younger pressing closer to the elder, wanting to be closer. To feel more. His arms eventually were wrapped around Seungri’s neck loosely, while Seungri found his hands resting comfortably on his waist. Because air is a necessity, Sehun was the first to pull away, doe-eyed, his heart racing. Seungri had kissed him. On the lips. But it felt so good?   
“Good. We sealed it with a kiss, Sehunnie,” he winked coyly.   
This ensued in a slap to the chest by Sehun. “So corny.”  
FIN


End file.
